phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gebruiker:Shego123/Swampy Marsh Correspondence
Meapless in Seattle Me Dear Mr. Marsh I wanted to ask something about the "The Chronicles of Meap" "Episode 40" "Meapless in Seattle" thing mentioned in the end credits of the (first?) Chronicles of Meap. Will this be a real episode? Because I liked this "trailer" really und hope there will be an episode like this. Please answer! Swampy Well, you never know, but at this time there are no plans for it. Cheers, Swampy --Shego123 13:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Me Hi Swampy (can I say it?), I already sent you an e-mail before that one you answered. That was this one: "I'm a big fan of your series "Phineas and Ferb" (or here in Germany "Phineas und Ferb"). I was wondering if you could give me a episode list of season two (so far) and tell me to which season "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" and both "Unfair Science Fair" episodes belong. Do you know if PaF is successful in Germany? And in a forum we have the discussion if their will be a PaF-Kim Possible-crossover (because of the "Spot the Diff" scene). Hope you'll answer me." Could you answer it, too? But again thanks to help me with this mail below! Swampy Hi -----, Glad you like the series. The list at the Phineas & Ferb Wiki site is the most up to date and correct as far as episodes and order and seasons and what not. Sadly, I just don't have the time to update everyone who is requesting lists. Hope you understand. I do believe that P&F is doing well in Germany. No plans at this time to do a P&F/Kim Possible crossover. Danke Shoen (Hope that's spelled right) Swampy (Yes, you may call me Swampy) Me Hi Swampy, thanks again for the answer. It was spelled right, but instead of "oe" we have "ö". But nice to see that you can more German as "Bewege dich nicht!" (this was here replaced with...I don't know. But in (I think) "Comet Kermillian was the original text in the background). Perhaps you can make an episode playing in Germany or in Doofenshmirtz home state where they speak German :) And a little question: Are there any Ashley Tisdale songs in the upcoming episodes? I hope you can answer it. --Shego123 16:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Online games Me Hi Swampy, I would like to know if you work yourselfs on the online games or if Disney's web team does it. Swampy We consult and give notes and suggestions as well as making revisions when and where necessary, but the vast majority of the the work both conceptually and otherwise is done by the design team at Disney Interactive. Swampy --Shego123 17:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) DVDs and Soundtrack I don't have the mail anylonger but Swampy said that he don't know something about DVDs in Germany and he thinks that there are 2 in the USA. Eventually that means that they finished more? He also said that the soundtrack's coming out late summer/fall but he hasn't got a playlist. --Shego123 11:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb: Super lang-German special Me Hi Swampy, I just reed that on 24th July a special in german Disney Channel will air. It's called "Phineas und Ferb: Super lang" what means "Phineas and Ferb: Super long" in English. It's scheduled to be 44 minutes long, so 4 normal episodes or 2 long ones. Can you give me informations about that? Have you an idea which episodes that could be? Sorry, I noticed that my English is not the best today. Swampy Wow... I don't know what that might be. We haven't produced anything of that length. Maybe it's just a mini marathon. Swampy Disney Germany It'll include - The Lake Nose Monster - The Chronicles of Meap Extended versions of songs Me Right now I was wondering if you made of all songs an extended version because I heared a preview of the full Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo-Song on amazon.com (Disney Channel Playlist-CD). Swampy We did do an extended version of Gitchie Gitchie Goo. It will be in a special episode that I think will be on in September. Swampy --Shego123 12:19, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Number of season 2 episodes Me Hey Swampy, can you tell me, how much episodes season 2 will include? How much are already finished? Swampy We're making 39 during the second season or second order. Almost all of them are through pre-production and are then sent overseas for animation (6 or 7 months). Swampy Me Thanks. What do you mean by "overseas"? Are you in Europe (or another continent) and then send it to the USA or the other way around? Swampy The actual animation and in-betweening is done in China, Korea and Taiwan Swampy --Shego123 13:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Emmy Me Hi Swampy, I just saw you're Emmy nominated again! Congratulations for this! Hilariously, I'M just watching Phineas-N-Ferbenstein. Are you celebrating? Swampy Yes, yes we are!! Shego123 18:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) A few questions *My question **Swampy's answer *I wondered if the fireside girl Ginger is Stacy's little sister. They look very alike to me... **Perhaps.. We’re not ready to confirm or deny this yet. *In "Hail Doofania" Vanessa talked with "Lacy" or "Lacey". How do you spell her? Is she "Vanessa's Stacy"? **Lacey… and yes, she is Vanessa’s Stacy. *In the end credits I see everytime "Stacy" but in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" I saw "Stacey" on Candace's cellphone it the end. So what's right? **Stacy *I've got a forum http://savedisneyshows.de/forum (German) and wanted to invite you to a chat (in written form). Most user speak English, so it'd be great! **I’m still trying to get this worked out. Keep nudging me about it from time to time. Rodney and Christmas Vacation Me Hi Swampy, I love the new episodes! Picture This and Nerdy Dancin' are awesome! I really enjoyed watching them! Would you tell me who's the voice actor of Rodger from Nery Dancin'? I totally loved this charaktere and would also love to know who voices (does this exist in English?) him and seeing him again in an episode. In the credits he wasn't listed... Swampy Cheers! John O'Hurley is the voice. Swampy Me Uh, I just found out his name is not Rodger! I meant Rodney :D Is it anyway John O'Hurley? Swampy No, Rodney is voiced by Joe Orrantia. Swampy Me OK, thanks :) Could you write his full name please? It was a little bit complicated to understand all names for me. And I have questions about the christmas special. First I want to know how long it'll run because they announced it to last 45 minutes - in Germany 35 minutes. And would you name the missing songs from the special? I know this: Theme Song (Christmas Edition) - Bowling For Soup Christmas is Startin Now - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy Thank You Santa - Jeremy I Don't Really Hate Christmas - Dr. Doofenshmirtz Where Did We Go Wrong - Phineas, Baljeet, and Isabella I think there are 7 songs, am I right? Swampy The character name is Rodney. The voice actor is Joe Orrantia. It depends on where you are seeing it. We have two versions. A 45 minute (actual runtime 33 minutes) and a 30 minute (actual runtime 22 minutes). It depends on which version the local channel/provider is airing. There is also - Got That Christmas Feeling – Olivia Olsen Cheers, Swampy Rodney Rodney's full name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. It took listening to him say it about 20 times before I caught all of the names. — RRabbit42 05:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) New episodes Me Hi Swampy! Happy new year to all of you! I've got a question: I just saw a trailer with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet falling down a waterfall and Lawrence or a Lawrence robot being in Perry's lair. Can you name this episode(s)? Here's the trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuXV85hB3hc Thanks! Swampy Suddenly Suzy and I Was A Middle-Aged Robot. Happy New Year, Swampy --Shego123 17:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Category: Correspondence Areas